Train derails are safety devices widely used in the railroad industry. A train derail is a device for derailing and therefore effectively stopping trains or unattended rolling stock (a railroad vehicle that is not a locomotive; a railroad car) which runs into the derail. The train derail works by derailing the train or rolling stock as it rolls over or through the derail.
Train derails may be utilized at various locations of the railway network. These locations can be exemplified by (1) where sidings meet main lines or other tracks, (2) at junctions or other crossings to protect the interlocking against unauthorized movement, and (3) at areas wherein railroad personnel are working on a rail line.
Train derails come in different forms. The most common and therefore the most widely used forms are (1) the wedge-shaped piece of steel type, (2) the “spilt rail” type and (3) the portable derail type.
The wedge-shaped piece of steel type of derail fits over the top of the rail. If a locomotive or rolling stock attempts to roll over it, the wheel flange is lifted over the rail to the outside thus derailing it. When the derail is not in use it can be folded away leaving the rail unobstructed. It can be manually operated via a locking device to prevent unauthorized removal of the derail from the rail.
The “split rail” type of derail is a complete or partial railroad switch which directs the “runaway” locomotive or rolling stock away from the main rail line.
The portable derail type is used as the name suggests, in situations where temporary protection is required due to men working or the presence of work equipment.
Train derails both of the permanent or portable type are provided in various sizes and weight to accommodate different sizes of rail.
Train derails whether permanent or portable can be used in conjunction with visible signaling devices such as a flag, which are usually blue in color. A flag is a signal used on a railroad track, usually to protect railroad workers or equipment on or about the track and serves as a warning that the track must not be entered and that equipment on or about the track must not be coupled to or moved. A flag signal is usually displayed above and between or beside the track rail. Since safety is a major concern of the rail industry signaling devices such as flags are usually used in conjunction with a derail so that their conjoint use provides a ultimate level of safety.
Train derails whether permanent or portable and whether used in conjunction with a signaling device or not are known in the art.
The state of the art in portable derails are known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,105,906, U.S. Pat. No. 1,130,433 and U.S. Pat. No. 1,106,155. U.S. Pat. No. 6,105,906 describes lightweight and ultra lightweight portable derails that can be installed and locked on a rail for protection of a certain location. U.S. Pat. No. 1,130,433 describes a portable derail which can be easily mounted or removed from the rail and one which is used in conjunction with a signaling device. U.S. Pat. No. 1,106,155 describes a portable derail which can be easily transported, adapted to be connected to a rail at any desired point.
The state of the art in permanent derail are known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,517,186, U.S. Pat. No. 1,287,214. U.S. Pat. No. 1,420,425 and U.S. Pat. No. 1,190,029. These patents describe various types of permanent derails as well as the use of a signaling device in conjunction with the derail.
Derails, whether permanent or portable, need to be locked in place in order to prevent their unauthorized removal from the rail. While the prior art has describes various improvements in the construction and design of derails, the locking device or mechanism has remained unchanged. The locking device or locking mechanism known in the prior art is positioned on the same plane as the derail itself. Therefore the prior art derail must be locked and unlocked by personnel in a prone, kneeling, bending, or squatting position. FIGS. 5, 6 and 7 illustrate Prior Art devices, and an individual having to lock the derails in a prone, kneeling, bending or squatting position.
The locking or unlocking of the derail's lock from a prone, squatting, kneeling or bending position can result in many medical problems for the personnel engaged in such activity. Additionally, the placement of the derail's lock at ground level makes the lock susceptible to the snow and ice which can result in frozen locks. Also, the frequent thawing of the frozen locks requires additional personnel and time which ultimately results in lost production time. Also, the placement of the lock at ground level usually requires that the person locking or unlocking the lock use both hands.
A need therefore exists for a locking device or locking mechanism which can be operated by personnel from a standing position.